The present disclosure relates to encrypted data storage devices. During a time when an encrypted data storage device is in shipment prior to installation in a host computer, there is a desire to deter theft or pilferage of the encrypted data storage device. After an encrypted data storage device has been used and taken out of service, there is a desire to destroy encrypted data on the device.
Aspects disclosed provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.